droonfandomcom-20200215-history
Journey to the Volcano Palace
Journey to the Volcano Palace is a book written by Tony Abbot, and the second book in The Secrets of Droon series. It was published in June 1999 by Scholastic. Blurb Eric, Julie and Neal have a problem. The nasty Lord Sparr has stolen a magic jewel from their friend Princess Keeah. The Princess really needs their help. The good news is the jewel is in Lord Sparr's secret palace. The bad news is the secret palace is in a volcano! Chapters #'Dreams' #'Sands of Time' #'The Oasis at Noon' #'Into Sparr's Realm' #'Smoke and Mirrors' #'Meeting the Witch' #'The Fierce Beast' #'Sparr's Secret' #'Fountain of Danger' #'The Door Home' Plot Summary :The book opens with Eric Hinkle dreaming of Lord Sparr chasing him in Kano (Sparr's volcano home). He traps Eric and just as he lunges at him, Eric leaps out of the way, and wakes up wrapped in his bedsheet like a mummy. His mother asks him about the location of Droon, about which he had been mumbling in his sleep, and he lies, "Uh, Droon is a place we, uh...made up. Neal and Julie and I." :Neal and Julie arrive, and Julie tells about having a dream in Droon where she was at a pool of water, and something "yucky" creeped her out. Neal had a similar Droon dream where his feet hurt. They go to Droon and talk with Princess Keeah, Max, and Galen where Keeah tells them that she dreamed about them, and guessed they were coming. They meet Khan, king of the Lumpies, who tells them that the day before Sparr nearly destroyed one of their villages, with the Red Eye of Dawn, which later burned his hand. Galen says that the Eye controls the forces of nature - fire, wind, wave, and ground. They begin their journey at dawn. They stop at an oasis, where Eric sees the reflection of a gate, which turns out to be the entrance. They enter by tossing water on the gate, making it visible. Galen and the Lumpies except Khan battle a fire monster, while the others go inside. They see a fake Sparr, who calls for Ninns. Ninns appear and they hide in a cave where the meet Demither, who tells them Queen Relna is still alive. They see a beast with four clawed legs, black and bumpy skin, and rows of bat-like ears upon it's head drinking from a pool. The beast transforms into Lord Sparr who chases them into two caves. Eric is split up from the others, but he finds the Red Eye of Dawn, in a glove. He puts on the glove, and blasts some rocks. He, with the help of his friends, destroys Kano, and they are chased out by Ninns on groggles. They escape through a rock when the rainbow stairs appear, and get back to Eric's basement, and start cleaning it out. Gallery : 2 JTTVP(934).png|Eric, Julie and Neal playing in the backyard 2 JTTVP(935).png|Keeah and Max waiting for the kids 2 JTTVP(936).png|Galen pointing to the door to Kano which lies in the east 2 JTTVP(938).png|Sparr's hologram 2 JTTVP(937).png|Lumpies attacking the fire monster 2_JTTVP(939).png|Demither 2_JTTVP(940).png|Sparr in a beast form 2_JTTVP(941).png|Sparr in his true form 2_JTTVP(942).png|Everyone helping Eric to control the glove 2_JTTVP(943).png|The kids going home after their adventure ends Category:Books